Why was it YOU?
by Ibelieveinthebeatingofourheart
Summary: What happens after Percy and Piper go into a dark throne room to defeat Gaea? And what happens when only one comes out? Jasper and Percabeth. This WILL BE SAD! FAVORITE CHARACTERS WILL DIE! Dont like dont read. Set just before the end of BoO. No flames.


Piper's Pov

Me and Percy walked into the enormous throne room, God sized. There was a throne in the middle, and under our feet was an imperial gold net, underneath...darkness. It was dark in the room, but i could still see pretty well.

A mist surrounded us, as a soft melodic laugh echoed around us. "Percy and Piper. Oh, Piper. You are only of one use to me. Both of you are. Your blood will be the downfall of the Gods.

And with it, my victory." The laugh echoed again. "Oh, Piper. You are just a pretty little spawn. With no _real _purpose. No one cares about _you," _The voice was echoing, repeating in my ear. "Not even that pathetic father of yours."

The mist suddenly shifted, and i heard Percy gasp and Drew Tanaka, my half-sister, became a figure just before me where the mist was. "Hows that quest of yours going, _Pipes?" _She sneered.

Suddenly the figure shifted and i looked into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. "We were pretending, Piper. Oh, everyone hates everything about you. You are ugly, fat and a bitch." She spat. The mist shifted again.

Into Leo. "You're insane if you think i ever cared for you. I was pretending." He shoot.

The mist shifted again. Turning from Leo into Hazel. "I don't know why i even taught you to sword fight! You're so pathetic at it, it was a complete waste of time! And you're a complete waste of space!" Suddenly i was looking through my tear-blurred eyes. At Frank.

He scoffed. "What a baby. Hope you're makeup doesn't run." He shifted into...Chiron.

He looked at me with anger. "You are going to doom the earth! You're not supposed to be on this quest! There are only supposed to be 6 half-bloods! You don't belong there! You don't belong anywhere!" He shifted none other than Percy.

I glanced at the REAL Percy to my right. He shook his head, tears in his eyes.

The Percy in front of me said, "No wonder Jason has been so distant. Why is he even with you? He could do _so much better!_" Then he shifted into the love of my life, Jason Grace. He was my soul mate. I was sure, because when i meet him, after a minute, it seemed like i'd known him for my entire life and more.

Jason didn't say anything, but he had this _look. _One that said _why-do-i-even-bother-with-her-anymore. _It hurt. He looked so disappointed in me. Like he wanted me to be...better.

"Haha, you see, my dear? Well, actually you are not completely useless. I will spill your blood, that power making me rise again. And then i will have my full power. And the darkness under you, well, thats where i formed. I AM the earth, the ground, the mud, the world. Agitha is what i was created in. Endless darkness. And after i spill your blood, thats where ill dump your useless bodies in the hole right there."

She motioned to a hole in the gold net to my far right. No. I would not let this happen. "No, we will defeat you." I said. I looked at Percy. I realized there was a faint pink glow coming off me. I was back in the same greek style clothes i wore when i was claimed.

I knew what i needed to do. I thought so hard. I hoped even harder that the message i was trying to sent Percy through my mind would make it.

_I know what i need to do. _He responded instantly. _What do you need to do?_ I couldn't tell him_. I can't tell you, you'll only try to stop me. _I looked at him and tears blurred my vision.

I realized i'd never see Percy's confused expression again. Or Annabeth's sharp, intelligent gaze. Or Hazel's sweet genuine smile. Or hear Leo's jokes. Or see Jason throw his head back to laugh his soft, soothing laugh. Or see him smile. I won't ever see any of them again. Never.

The realization hit me hard. _Please, Percy. Tell them i love them. Tell JASON i love him, so much. I love _you _too_._ Goodbye Percy. Live up to what you think is right, never let them stray. Never. _By now i was holding back sobs. "Gaea." I said the name with such force.

"Gaea, you are absolutely exhausted. You want to sleep. You want to sleep for a long time, another million years or so. Sleep." I said, very forcefully. "I-will...sleep?" She asked. "Yes, sleep!" "No, i dont want to."

After i tried that two times, and it still didn't get through to her, i gave up. "Gaea. Follow me. You will follow me." I told her. Walking slowly to my right. She follows me. I walk right up to the hole in the floor. "I wasn't just a pretty face after all." I whisper.

I jump, Gaea following close behind, into darkness. But i do find it rather odd i can see the hole i jumped through. Just a tiny dot. A speck of light no bigger than a piece of dust. But what i find more odd is that fact that, since im floating, i try a swim type thing and slowly i start moving.

_Jason's Pov_

I was holding off monsters. Tons and tons of monsters. I used my sword, my powers. Everything. The only thing that kept me from collapsing on the spot was the fact that, if i did, Piper and Percy would be overwhelmed with monsters and killed.

I keep defending the building. I shoot tons of lightning into the crowd of monsters. Finally, i collapsed. When Percy came out, i just laid there. No thoughts. No feelings but one. Exhaustion.

Percy tells me to get up. But after a few useless attempts, he decides to carry me back on Blackjack. And i can't think. Not at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DON'T MIND ME JUST AN INNOCENT LINE BRAKE SKIPPING TO WHEN JASON FIRST WAKES UPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My mind was groggy. I slowly got out of bed and drank the glass of water sitting by it. I walked slowly up to deck, where everyone was gathered except Leo and Piper.

"Where are Piper and Leo?" They all had this solemn look. Hazel started sobbing. "Where are they?!" I ask, getting kind of mad. "Leo is in his room." Annabeth told me.

Her gray eyes swelled with tears. "Where is Piper?" I whispered. Everyone looked down. Hazel started sobbing harder. "She...she's...dead." The words cut through me like a hot knife, burning, ripping through my soul. I was shaking. "No...NO!" I screamed. Lightning shot out of the sky.

My hands were white and i kept calling lightning down from the sky. It hit the water, than land. It just kept coming down.

With rage, i ran downstairs and ripped open the door to my cabin. I stuffed some random things into a small backpack. I shoved it through the porthole and i jumped out through it. I grabbed the backpack and i am just floating. I shoot into the sky faster than ever.

My ears were popping and my eyes her but i kept flying. _She can't be dead. She just...can't be! NO! I refuse to believe she is dead! She...just can't be gone! _Both my mind and Heart yelled at the same time.

My hands were white hot again and lightning came flashing out of no where. The sky was a clear blue. I kept shooting lightning. Over and over and over. After the rage and sadness was gone, even if for a little while, i sobbed.

Just cried as hard as i could. Long, heartbroken sobs. I knew i would never heal from this. I had felt this kind of pain before, this sad heartbroken kill me pain. That was when the closest thing i had to family was ripped from me.

But...it felt no where near as bad as this. This pain...well...imagine your soul being ripped from your body then just becoming an empty shell. But still feeling the loss of the only person you have ever loved.

Times infinity. After what felt like years, i felt myself fall but i no longer cared. Then i felt something hard hit my back.

It was cold. I stood up. I was on the Argo ll. "NO! THIS IS WHERE YOU SEND ME?! ARE YOU _KIDDING ME?!_ NO! NO NO NO! UGH!" I scream into the sky. I knew my dad sent me here. I flew into the air but fell. Great! I was pissed at everything. Everything. Some people came up on deck. Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Nico.

They just looked at me like i was insane. "WHAT?!" I yell. "Nothing, man. You have just been gone for 3 days." "3 days? Whatever. I've just been floating about 12 miles about where i am now!" Nico steps forward. "What happened to you?" He looks at my chest.

"I don't know! Maybe the only person i have ever loved is dead-!" I stopped short at that word. Nico, looking startled, took a step back. "What?!" I asked, irritated. "Your soul...its..." "Its what?" "Its...in pieces."

"What?" This is news. "It broke apart more when you said she was...dead." He took a step towards me and i took a step back. I tried to fly again but to no avail. "This has...never happened! NEVER!" Nico said. "You need to see my father."

"Of course i do, and for you to shadow travel me, we need to have physical contact and i dont want to touch or be touched. So no." Nico groaned, grabbed my shirt and we disappeared into the shadows.

We were in Persephone's garden, slash the goddamn underworld. "Ugh!" Nico let go of my shirt. We walked into his dad's house.

"What brings you here, son?" A voice boomed. "Dad, Jason...well his soul. Its...broken."


End file.
